Paradise
by maybethedreamisdreamingus
Summary: A collection of one shot romances, much like Fleeting Thoughts of the Heart. Skate Jate shoone ss cc.
1. A Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost. How surprising.

Authors Note: My first go at a Lost fic, I was reading Skate fics at midnight and was suddenly compelled to write one of my own. This will be a collection of one-shots, much the same as 'Fleeting Thoughts of the Heart'. All romance, all completely unrelated one-shots of all the various pairings I like. Those pairings will be:

Sawyer/Kate (obviously)

Jack/Kate (though I disagree)

Shannon/Boone

Shannon/Sayid

Charlie/Claire (so cute).

**Paradise**

A Moment

"Yo, freckles"

"What the hell do you want?"

Sawyer looked up at her from where he sat in an airplane seat, feet stretched out across the sand. He put down his book.

"Come now, why do assume I want anything at all?"

Kate stood over him with her arms crossed, staring down his trademark smirk with raised eyebrows "Because you're you" she said, with a slightly accusatory tone.

She surveyed him as he looked at her, that smart-ass smirk playing over his features. His eyes glittered as he said "I just want to know what you're so worried about. Every time I look at you, you seem so goddamn concerned."

Kate suddenly noticed the way in which his blonde hair fell over his face, his dark eyes sparkling from behind. For a moment the hot air seemed to press against her skin.

"Like you give a shit" she said violently, and walked away.


	2. Not Just Anyone

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to have Charlie all for myself I do not own him, or Claire or any of the other Characters or anything related to Lost.

Authors Note: This one is Charlie/Claire (and baby makes three! It's a happy family!) a version of a conversation that could've followed after Claire found out what was in that virgin mary statue. Fluff everywhere because Claire and Charlie are the ultimate fluffy couple.

**Paradise**

Not Just Anyone

"I told you I haven't touched it. Any of it!"

His eyes didn't move, whilst hers switched from him to the small plastic bag in her hand. He seemed to be telling the truth, she wanted to believe him.

"You know me, you know I wouldn't lie to you."

But that was just it. She didn't know him. She didn't know.

"How do I know that, Charlie? How? Because I don't know you, I have no idea who the hell you are! You could be anyone, Charlie, anyone!"

"But I'm not."

Claire gave an exasperated sigh and turned away from him, looking instead at Aaron, asleep in his cot. But Charlie continued anyway.

"I'm not anyone. I'm the guy who'd do anything for you, who'd die to protect you and who'll always be there for you. I love you Claire and if you know that you know me."

She didn't say anything. Didn't move.

He turned and began to walk away.

"Charlie, wait!" she ran after him, he stopped and turned. She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words. Instead she kissed him.

After a long moment she pulled away, she had finally found the words she needed:

"I love you too."


	3. Running, Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Author's Note: Jack/Kate though I felt traitorous for writing it, Kate belongs with SAWYER! But maybe I'll do another skate one at the end, just to make up for it.

They've been somehow rescued of the island (I don't know how, and the beauty of one-shot is that I don't have to explain myself :p ) Though in third person it's pretty much Kate's POV.

**Paradise**

Running, Again.

A translator addressed the group "They're contacting the Australian government now, and they've already called the White House." He said.

They were in a hospital in Hawaii, huddled into the small waiting room, waiting to hear when they could go home, to their friends and family who had probably given up on ever seeing them alive again. Or even ever seeing them again at all.

Kate stood by the door, eyeing the two Hawaiian officials nervously. Everyone else had been hoping and praying for this day. Rescue: it was all any of them wanted.

Except Kate.

She would have been perfectly happy to live the rest of her life on that island. While everyone else dreamt of being in civilisation once more, Kate dreamt of building a house, just up from the beach, in that clear patch in the jungle on the way to the caves. Her and Jack. And some children even. A perfect life in the middle of nowhere. And steady, stationary, stability. But now she had to run again. And she had to go now.

Jack was on the other side of the room, watching everyone as a shepherd watches over his flock. She caught his eye and he wandered over to join her in the open doorway. "How are you?" she said quietly, giving him a small smile. He raised open palms before bringing his hands together again "Shocked, dazed." He laughed "How about you?"

"I have to go, Jack."

He looked away. "Yeah, I know."

"As soon as I can get away without those guys noticing…" she motioned at the suited officials.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, stow away on some ship I guess."

Neither said anything fro a while, but finally Jack broke the silence.

"Come and see me if your ever in L.A." he said. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He walked away, three steps, and then collapsed to the ground. The two officials went to side immediately.

And Kate ran.


End file.
